It is well known in the sewing machine art to provide a thread wiper for withdrawing the severed end of a needle thread from the workpiece at the completion of the sewing operation. If the severed end of the needle thread is not removed from the sewing area, it is apt to been drawn out along with the workpiece thereby causing a distended thread tail to be created on successive workpieces that are sewn.
The majority of thread wipers include a Bowden wire arranged for sliding movement within a guide tube. Some thread wiping devices employ a four bar linkage system for moving the thread engaging element across the needle's path. The drawbacks associated with either of these devices limit their feasability. Thread wipers which use Bowden wires are susceptible to kinks because of their thinness and are, therefore, delicate. In an industrial sewing environment, such frail or delicate mechanisms are impractical. On the other hand, four bar linkages are noisy and hinder the operator's access to the sewing area.